Problem: $ -\dfrac{4}{5} - 0.6 + \dfrac{2}{8} = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{4}{5} = -0.8$ $ \dfrac{2}{8} = 0.25$ Now we have: $ -0.8 - 0.6 + 0.25 = {?} $ $ -0.8 - 0.6 + 0.25 = -1.15 $